The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses for forming an image on a sheet and also to operating devices.
Typically, image forming apparatuses for forming an image on a sheet is provided with an operating section for inputting image forming information. The operating section includes a display section. The display section displays thereon image forming information, such as the number of prints and the size of prints. Typically, the operating section projects forward from the main body of the image forming apparatus.
Some image forming apparatuses are of an in-body discharge type and include an in-body discharge section and an operating section. The operating section projects forward from the main body at a location above the in-body discharge section and includes a display section. In addition, to improve the operability of the operating section for users in a wheelchair, the operating section can be turned on its rear edge as the pivot to tilt its front edge downward. That is, the tilt of the operating section is variable.